Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarves
in germeny the King and Queen get married and have a daughter named Snow White but the good queen dies and the king marries another queen but the new one is vain cruel and uncaring one day the king dies and Snow White is forced into rags by the new Queen she scrubs the courtyard steps and the Queen has a magic mirror she ask who the fairest the reply is the Queen but the next morning in the castle the Queen consults her mirror again but this time the Mirror replies Snow White and the Queen become real jealous meanwhile Boris and Natasha after being defeated in neverland enter the castle and the Queen dubts them her royal lackeys and Rocky and Bullwinkle come to the castle courtyard and they spot Snow White and become her friends and she shows them a wishing well make a wish and it comes true and she wishes for Prince Charming to find her and he does and the Queen watching from her window is jealous she closes the curtains and Boris and Natasha look outside another window and spot Rocky and Bullwinkle who are friends with Snow White later the Queen Boris and Natasha order a Huntsmen to take Snow White Rocky and Bullwinkle into the forest and kill them but the Hunstmen begs not to but if he fails he will be in serouis trouble and as proof of sucess he is to bring their hearts back in a box one evening the Huntsmen takes Snow White Rocky and Bullwinkle away from the castle and into the forest Snow White picks flowers while Rocky and Bullwinkle meet and befriend birds and they help a lost bird find his parents but the Huntsmen tries to kill them but cant do it and he warns them of the Queens jealousy and treachery and he lets them run off into the forest and not return and he kills three wild pigs and gives them to the Queen Boris and Natasha Snow White Rocky and Bullwinkle run deep into the dark forest and see menacing creatures including logs that look like alligators but when they get scared the darkness goes away and they meet friendly forest animals Bullwinkle shakes hooves with the deer while Rocky greets the squirelles the rabbits and the turtles and they show Snow White a cottage to stay in they clean up the place getting rid of cobweb and a mouse hole meanwhile in the mines the dwarves are dinging for diamonds but when the clock rings its finally time for them to go home and they pack their axes and march home singing hiegh ho later that night the animals give Snow White Rocky and Bullwinkle a comfortble bed but when the dwarves return home they think an evil creature has invaded their house so they enter to investigate but upstairs they meet Snow White Rocky and Bullwinkle and become their friends Snow White cooks while Rocky and Bullwinkle help the dwarves wash up but Grumpy refuses to wash and the other dwarves make him anyway and Rocky and Bullwinkle join in on giving Grumpy a bath but supper is finally ready and Rocky and Bullwinkle race the dwarves to the dinner table throwing Grumpy back in the barrel but Grumpy manages to catch up back at the castle the Queen questions her Magic Mirror once more but the Mirror still replies Snow White and that the Huntsmen has tricked her and Boris and Natasha have also been tricked they follow the Queen into the deep dark creepy dungeon where she has a labratory with a raven perched on a skull and dark magic merchendise she throws the box away and has a new plan in mind she mixes her dark magic potions together and changes into an evil old hunchback hag and plots to cook a poison apple and Boris and Natasha like that plan knowing that Rocky and Bullwinkle are at the cottage with Snow White and the Dwarves back at the cottage Rocky and Bullwinkle join Snow White and the dwarves in yoddeling dance and Snow White tells them the story of Prince Charming after that they head to bed back at the castle in the dungeon the Queen has finished the poison apple and offers it to the raven as a joke and Boris tells him that its for Snow White not the raven and a breath grow steal blood comceal and shes fairest once more but has a worry about a cure which is loves first kiss but Natasha tells the Queen not worry of it becuase the dwarves would burry her if they saw her laying dead so she puts the apple in the basket and Boris and Natasha follow her deep down into the dungeon where we see a skeleton behind the gate reaching for the vase and the Queen mocks the skeleton saying thirsty have a drink and she kicks the vase over and a creepy spider comes out and they get on the boat and exit the castle and enter the forest the next morning the dwarves leave the cottage and Rocky and Bullwinkle go with them and they warn Snow White about the dangers of the Queen as soon as they leave the Queen is in the forest talking with Boris and Natasha about her nasty plans but two cunning vultures in a tree hear about it and follow them to the cottage at the cottage Snow White is baking a pie and the Queen shows up lucky for her Snow White is fooled by her disguise but not the animals they try to pull her away but Snow White shoes them off and lets the Queen in the cottage and Boris and Natasha enter as well but the animals run off to warn Rocky Bullwinkle and the dwarves about it and when Rocky and Bullwinkle hear that Boris and Natasha are working for the Queen they go with the dwarves to rescue Snow White at the cottage the Queen tells Snow White the apple she posses is a wishing apple and Boris convences Snow White with one bit of the apple her dreams will come true and she makes a wish and bites the apple after that she falls to the floor unconsence and then the Queen is excited and gives Boris and Natasha five knowing that she will be fairest in the land again and they exit the cottage and rain and storm come and the dwarves Rocky and Bullwinkle spot the Queen with Boris and Natasha and chase them into the woods and the vultures follow them and they chase them up as rocky cliff the Queen has nowhere left to run and the vulture park in a tree to watch the battle the Queen threatens to roll a boulder down the cliff to crush both the dwarves and Rocky and Bullwinkle and Boris and Natasha grin and the Queen cackles but lighten strikes the cliff where the Queen is standing and the Queen falls off the cliff and gets crushed by the boulder that rolls off the cliff after her and kills her and the vultures fly down the cliff and devour the Queen and Boris and Natasha try to sneak away but Rocky and Bullwinkle catch them and send them to the dungeon as prisoners after that they head home seeing that Snow White is dead the dwarves start crying and so do Rocky and Bullwinkle the next day they put her in a coffon but Prince Charming comes and kisses Snow White and wakes her up Snow White is happily married to Prince Charming and she bids the dwarves goodbye and rides off with him to his castle and Rocky and Bullwinkle head back to pennysvana the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films